Bonnet Scott
| residence = | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = June 30th | height = }} Bonnet Scott is an infamous Bounty Hunter who belongs to a large organization of likeminded individuals, and is known for his high successrate within his line of work, having brought down many a potent criminal over the last few years. Largely by virtue of his extraordinary skill with a sword, with rumors being that he seeks the title of the greatest swordsman in the world. In addition, Scott is also the identical twin brother of Bonnet Trevor. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Swordsmanship Scott is a highly skilled disciple of the School of Swordsmanship known as the Gogyō Shizora-ryū, being an adherent to the Melody of Earth, mastering its core principles and attaining expertise within the Branch of the Void as well. Making Bonnet a man of varied abilities within the artform. The School to which he adheres is well known for its brutal training regimens, and the hellish conditions it forces upon those who seek to embrace the ways of the style. In Scott's case he was made to dig a hundred tunnels underground using nothing but the force of his blade as it was swung, maintaining constant discipline and mastery of each movement and gesture, ensuring that nary goes to waste or is made in a hollow manner. Failure to abide by these rules in those inhuman situations would've had him buried alive, his training ended before it even began. As a Swordsman, Scott is therefore a man of great ability, someone who grasps the underlying truths of the art and wishes to follow the path he's chosen to its natural conclusion. In battle his movements are refined and precise, each thrust and slash is made with purpose as he birfurcates, cleaves or annihilates his enemies with seemingly gentle strokes, with his katana seemingly just kissing the skin of his enemies, even as they're eviscerated by his extraordinary physical strength applied perfectly to his blade. A Song of Earth A Song of Void Devil Fruit Scott Bonnet is the current user of the Sai Sai no Mi, which is a -type that allows him to transform into a full-fledged Rhinoceros or more commonly, assume a hybrid form that vastly increases his compat capabilities. According to Scott he ate the fruit in his youth by mistake, and spent many years being bummed out over how lame it was, wishing he'd at least gotten a mythical zoan or even a Logia. However as the years went by he started to grow increasingly comfortable with this particular Devil Fruit, despite how it lacked flashiness and finesse compared to other Devil Fruits. As he was happy to discover, the properties of the fruit changed him to such a minute level that he doesn't need to transform in order to access its abilities. With some properties, in particular his iron skin and innate resistance to damage being present even in his human form albeit to a lesser extent. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users